


Being Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #518: Right</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #518: Right
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Right

~

“…don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I’m not. Budge over.” 

“Salazar, Harry. If I’d known you were a cuddler—” 

“Hush, Severus, you love it. And I’m serious. You could’ve ended up with anyone.” 

“For example?” 

“Draco.”

“Longbottom would have something to say about that.” 

“Hermione.” 

“Unlikely, as I’m gay.”

“Kingsley.” 

“Is happily married.” 

“Charlie, Bill, maybe even Percy.” 

“Ugh. No redheads.” 

“Really? But you loved my mum.” 

“As a friend. I wasn’t in love with her. We’ve discussed this.” 

“True.” 

“Face it, Harry. As difficult as it was for me to accept at first, we’re just…right for each other.” 

“Works for me.” 

~


End file.
